Silver and Scarlet
by Xardion
Summary: An Anna/Lee oneshot. Anna asks Lee for help in finding her sister. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Armor King!

__

_AN: This may be a little rushed, but I had to get some sleep!_

**_Silver and Scarlet_**

            _The __Bahamas__._ A tropical paradise for those who reside there. Within a large mansion within this island, a man sat at a large oak desk. He wore a grey Armani suit and matching tie. His hair was a unique silvery-grey which partly covered his eyes, giving his handsome face a somewhat dangerous look. As he sat, two women entered the room. One was dressed in a formal business suit, wearing thin glasses and having brown hair. She was attractive, but her face showed that she was strictly business. Which was almost the same as woman that accompanied her. She was dressed in a scarlet gown, with one of her legs showing on the right side and was wearing long gloves as well. Her hair matched the attire as it was a light shade of brown. Both entered before the silver-haired man as he folded his hands together on the desk.

"So we meet again, Ms. Williams."

The woman rested her hand on her hip, "You haven't changed, Chaolan."

Lee gave a slight smirk, "Neither have you apparently." He then motioned to the first woman, "My secretary, Ms. Winters."

Ms. Winters simply nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Anna didn't really care about her though. In truth, Ms. Winters annoyed her. She seemed much too slutty for a mere secretary. Not that she was any different, but still...

"So what brings you to my doorstep?" Lee questioned.

Anna didn't waste a breath, "I'm looking for Nina."

Lee sat back in his chair, "Is that so? Last I remember, you two weren't on the best of terms."

Anna crossed her legs under the table, "That's merely how we are. She is still my flesh and blood."

"Family bond, huh?" he half-scoffed. "Not exactly the best thing you can have in any line of business."

"I take it you speak from experience." she countered.

Lee gave a slight shrug, "Past history now. Why come to me?"

"You are one of the few people who can track her whereabouts."

"Umhm. And the fact that we had history means no never mind to you?" he said while waving his hand back and forth.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Past history, as you said it."

The grin returned, "Touche. Anyway, I'll get on it. I'll give you the results say...after dinner?"

Anna's neutral gaze shifted, "Excuse me?"

"Dinner. You and me tonight." He waved again, "Business, of course."

"Of course." she said, not too convincingly.

*************

"Expensive as always."

Later that night, Anna and Lee met up for dinner in a fancy restaurant. The waiter asked for their orders and left to get their meals. As they waited...

"I like the best." he answered.

Anna gave a brief smile, "You always did."

Lee leaned on the table, "So...tell me. What have you been doing with yourself lately?"

The smile evaporated quickly, "The usual."

"So keeping the famed ' Lightning Scarlet ' alias?"

"Yes."

Lee half-blinked at her curt answers, "I see."

"Is there a problem?" she pressed.

The waiter came with the dinner, "No. I just remembered...but of course, it's ancient history."

Anna nodded and picked up her glass of wine, "And I've heard what you did. I'm a little surprised that you abandoned the Zaibatsu so easily."

Lee frowned, "Hardly. I was thrown out. The old man expelled me after I helped Kazuya."

A wicked grin arose on her face as she echoed, "Family bonds."

Lee chuckled to himself, "Something like that. Anyway, after that I left it alone."

"As I said, so easily?"

"Well, for a while, I thought of fighting back." Lee explained. "But the truth was there was no reason to. I didn't really need the Zaibatsu to begin with and when I was in it, my life was...how do you say...less that pleasing. Anyway, Heihachi probably got only a few years left in life. No sense in fighting a man who will soon be defeated by death." He took a sip of his wine, "If he's smart, he'll give up the whole world domination bit."

Anna merely stared at him, seeming to dissect him with her eyes as if she was looking for something. Lee noticed this right off and leaned off to the side and passed a folder across the table.

"Here's what you were looking for. Nina was last spotted in the Great Britain area, heading south. But you'll want to move fast." Another sip. "She's scheduled to participate in the fourth Iron King Tournament."

Anna blinked at this bit of news, "Another one?"

The last tournament she had entered was the second tournament, during which she had confronted her sister in battle and was captured and used in the Zaibatsu's cyro-experiments. She wasn't freed until the dawn of the third tournament, where she found out that Nina had lost most of her memories. Putting their rivalry on hold, Anna sought to help her sister to regain her memories. The last time she saw her was when they visited their father's grave together where Nina's memories in part, seemed to resurface. Enough that she remembered their previous rivalry briefly and slapped her. After that, Nina disappeared and Anna hadn't seen or heard from her since.

"Yes, the prize being the Zaibatsu itself."

Anna looked back up at him, her cinnamon eyes now turning hard, "I see. You have already entered, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"So you really haven't changed after all." she frowned.

Now Lee frowned as well, "Hardly. I don't care much for the Zaibatsu. But, I have other business to take care of there. If by any chance I win, then that's just an extra bonus."

Anna however didn't buy it, "Spare me, Chaolan.  You may speak pleasantly, but you're still one of them. A Mishima." She arose from her seat, folder in hand. "Thanks for the help."

Lee reached out for her hand, but she deftly slapped it away and walked out the restaurant.

***********

Anna had finished packing her things and left the hotel. If Lee's information was correct, the tournament would start in three days. That leaves her with time to locate and find her. After that, who knows? Maybe Nina has regained her full memories, maybe not. Either way, Anna had to find out for sure. She hoped that she would be able to find her on her own, but her resources as of late came up short. She didn't want to ask Lee, but he was the only one she could possibly approach with this sort of info. And now that she has it, there was no need to try to reopen a relationship with him. Not after what had happened. But if that was the case, then why did a part of her want to see him again as well?

"Anna, wait."

Her movements were incredibly swift as she whisked her hand to a holster on her leg, unsheathing a small dagger. The dagger arose and found itself a centimeter away from the neck of Lee Chaolan.

"Why are you following me?"

Lee looked up at her and for the first time, she saw that he seemed uncertain. He wasn't the self-confident person from before, but now he was something else. Something...human.

"To explain a few things. One, I am not a Mishima. True, I may have the qualities and the skills, but I not the cold-hearted man my foster father is."

That didn't convince Anna to lower the dagger.

"Two. The real reason I entered was to fight again. The last tournament I was in was the second tournament. Before you..."

Anna's eyes began to soften as he went on, his own eyes changing to a pained look as well.

"Anna, I never got over that. I'm sorry I couldn't save you or your sister from being frozen. And I'm sorry that I gave up too quickly." He stepped closer, the dagger now threatening to pierce his skin, "If it means anything to you, I never stopped loving you."

Anna wanted to believe him. But the images of her being frozen alive replayed in her mind and she hated the Mishima clan for that. And like it or not, Lee was a part of that clan.

"What if I don't believe you? What if I kill you right here and now?"

The pained expression hardened, "If that's what you want, go ahead. I probably deserve it. But nothing I said will change."

Anna continued to hold the dagger. She didn't want to seek out and destroy them, but here was one on a sliver platter. The one she felt betrayed her. The one she felt set her up to be a project. The one...she knew...loved her.

"You silver-tongued devil."

Anna lowered the dagger and put it away. Lee bent his head down slightly, but a hand from Anna raised it back up with her palm. Lee seemed to want to say something, but his words were cut off with the fierce kiss planted by Anna's lips. He didn't resist at all as their lips began to dance together in a fiery embrace. Anna broke up the kiss and backed away.

"I have to go. I have a sister to find."

Lee nodded softly, "And I have a tournament to enter."

She moved away and began to walk away when he called, "If I meet her, I'll call you."

Anna turned her head and gave another brief smile, "If you don't, call me anyway."

With that, the woman known as the Lightning Scarlet left behind the silver-haired devil known as Lee Chaolan. The man whom she...felt she could love again.


End file.
